¿Cómo te enamoraste de mamá?
by Yuusuki Eiki
Summary: -¿Cómo te enamoraste de mamá? Shikamaru escupió su bebida. Pronto descubriría que tenía un problema mas grande que limpiar la mesa, debía afrontar a un pequeño niño muy listo.


**NOTA: **Pido disculpas de antemano por las faltas de ortografía.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta pareja me encanta, lástima que no hay muchos fanfics de ellos, así que para aquellos que gusten del ShikaIno disfruten este oneshot. Si les gustó me agradaría saberlo en los comentarios.

.

.

.

.

-Otosan

-mm?

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de mamá?

Shikamaru escupió su bebida sobre la mesa donde padre e hijo tomaban el desayuno

-¡Rayos! –dijo limpiando su boca –pásame algo para limpiar esto

-Toma –su hijo de solo 4 años le extendió una servilleta -¿y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me dirás como te enamoraste de mamá?

-Pues como todas las personas se enamoran –su voz denotaba fastidio como siempre

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues… éramos parte del mismo equipo, convivimos mucho y así fue como pasó

-Ahh ya veo –el pequeño miraba a su papá fijamente sin parpadear

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

-Dudo que esa sea la forma en la que todos se enamoran –El niño era listo

-Bueno no todos se enamoran así, pero la mayoría lo hace

-¿Por qué la mayoría se enamora así?

-Pues… -se rascó la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse –la convivencia, el ver a una persona seguido hace que las personas creen amistades duraderas y esas amistades se pueden convertir en noviazgo después.

-Entiendo –se quedó callado y su papa volvió a su desayuno, la manera en la que el pequeño inclinaba su cabeza indicaba que estaba formulando una nueva pregunta

-¿En qué me debo fijar al momento de buscar una novia?

-Eres muy pequeño para pensar en eso

-Una niña me pidió que fuera su novio

-¿Enserio?

-Dijo que era muy guapo

-¿Eso dijo?

-¿Fue una mentira?

-Ah? No, no. Solo me sorprendió que alguien tan pequeña utilice esa clase de expresiones –claro que el niño era guapo y esos ojos lo hacían ver adorable, la belleza la había obtenido de su madre

-Otosan, no has respondido mi pregunta

-Ah claro pues…-se detuvo a pensar, su hijo era muy perspicaz, así que debía dar una respuesta que terminara por satisfacer su curiosidad –debe ser una chica muy amable, valiente, inteligente…-la cara sonriente de su hijo hizo que se detuviera

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Lo siento continua

-mmm alguien que pueda apoyarte en las situaciones difíciles, que con solo verla sonreír olvides el cansancio que has acumulado en todo el día, te incite a levantarte temprano para poder verla dormir un poco más, que inclusive el ver su rostro deformado en una mueca de disgusto te haga pensar que es lo más lindo que has visto en… -los toques de la puerta lo interrumpieron

-No puede ser –se quejó el pequeño -precisamente hoy llega temprano, lo siento iré a abrir la puerta –dijo retirandose

-Este chico es muy problemático, ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas para alguien de su edad? –dijo tomando de su vaso -¿Qué se supone que debo responder?

-Regresé –su padre vió como rápidamente terminaba su jugo–iré con Chieko-chan a la escuela.

-Claro ve –esperó a que terminara de colgarse la mochila al hombro –¿Cuál fue tu respuesta a la niña que te pidió que fueras su novio?

-Le dije que aún somos muy jóvenes para salir juntos, no podemos casarnos ni formar una familia, no tiene sentido salir –el pequeño parecía tener las cosas más claras que algunos adultos, bastante inteligente.

-¿Entonces porque me preguntaste eso? ¿Tenías curiosidad?

-En parte si, aunque también quería saber qué es lo que le gustaba a papá de mamá

-¿Cuándo yo…

-Aunque sería mejor que se lo dijeras personalmente ¿cierto mamá?

-Eh? –Shikamaru se levantó de la silla y volteó hacia donde su hijo miraba sonriendo, en ese momento con la cabeza baja entró su esposa a la cocina

-Me voy, regreso en la tarde–dicho eso salió corriendo de la casa

-¿Hace cuánto…

-Desde que escupiste el agua

-Ahh cierto, debo buscar algo para limpiarlo mejor –dijo pasando al lado de ella pero no pudo continuar

-¿Qué más? –Ino había sujetado su camisa

-Eh? –volteó, ella seguía mirando el suelo

-No terminaste de hablar

-Yo –se rasco la nuca nervioso –le explicaba que debía buscar en una chica, supongo que le dije lo que cualquiera diría

-¿Cualquiera? –por fin había alzado el rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos brillaban dando una imagen hermosa

-Bueno no cualquiera solo…

-No te voy a presionar, solo que… nunca me lo has dicho personalmente, quiero saber –colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo -¿pien-sas al menos la mitad de lo que dijiste? –sus mejillas se encendieron aún más, esa imagen no era buena para el corazón de ningún hombre, menos para el de Shikamaru que sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna

-No realmente

-Eh? –parpadeo confundida, sus palmas se separaron nerviosa, pero él las tomó con ambas manos

-Eso no es nada comparado a lo que siento por ti –sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero color carmín que solo se apreciaba debido a la cercanía de sus rostros

-¿E-enserio? –eso era nuevo, normalmente su esposa jamás tartamudeaba, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando por primera vez le dijo a su entonces novio que lo amaba

-Esto será problemático –soltó las manos de su esposa y la abrazó –lo más lindo que has visto en la vida

-Eh?

-Que sus ojos te digan el amor sin palabras, que se quede despierta quemando comida para hacer una fiesta sorpresa, que al tocar su piel sientas electricidad correr por tu cuerpo, que no importe cuánto tiempo pase tu corazón se emocione con solo verla –ella se separó del pecho de su esposo haciendo que sus manos bajaran a su cintura, mientras las de ella subian a su cara haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran… él estaba más sonrojado –Aunque eso no se lo podría haber dicho a un niño de cuatro años –los ojos de la chica se humedecieron aún más mientras una linda sonrisa adornaba su cara

-Me siento a-brumada –sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo –nunca habías dicho algo así

-No sabía en que momento decirlas –el genio número uno tenía problemas para expresar su amor en palabras

-Gracias –sus manos acariciaron las mejillas del hombre que había acelerado su corazón –Te amo – y le sonrió.

Debía decir "te amo" era el momento pero, en lugar de eso su cuerpo se movió, su rostro se acercó y sus labios fueron sellados, sencillo, tierno, el beso decía lo que no había podido decir segundos antes, las manos de la mujer se enredaron en el cuello y las de él se apretaron más fuerte a su cintura acercándola. Se separaron ambos aun con las mejillas encendidas.

-Debo ir a trabajar

-Lo sé –ese rostro… si le dijera que se quedara, lo haría sin pensarlo, quería abrazar a su esposa todo el día –esfuérzate

-Nos vemos –el agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte, una pequeña risa salió de los hermosos labios de su esposa

-Te extrañaré todo el día

-Si dices eso será más difícil irme

-Quisiera decirte que te quedes, pero debes ser responsable –las manos se deslizaron de su cintura liberándola –Nos veremos más tarde -le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, de lo contrario su esposo no iría a trabajar

-Problemático –se colocó su chaleco verde y antes de salir miró hacia el segundo piso, quería quedarse con ella, no había duda, alejó esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la torre Hokage –Ese niño es más inteligente de lo que creí –dijo sonriendo.


End file.
